The 5th House
by horsegurl16
Summary: Katie Mason doesn't know what to expect from Hogwarts. She doesn't even know what house she wants to be in. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff? But the Sorting hat has other ideas... Oneshot, just something random I thought up. Let me know if I should make other stories about the 5th house!


**AN: Just felt like making a oneshot, and I wrote this in about an hour. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>I sat in my compartment at the end of the train, alone. In the next compartment over, I could hear students chattering away about what house they'd be in when they got to Hogwarts.<p>

"Gryffindor, duh! Where _else_ would I want to go?" said a boy indignantly.

"Well _I'm _hoping for Ravenclaw. Who cares about _bravery_ anyway!" replied a girl. "What about you?"

Another girl spoke up, sounding proud and haughty. "Hufflepuff. All of my family have been there, so I expect that's where I'll go too."

Suddenly there was the sound of a compartment door opening, and a cold, drawling voice spoke up.

"Been talking about school houses, have you? Well there really isn't any question about where _I'm _going. _I'll_ be in Slytherin. My father said that…"

I sighed. I wondered if muggle-borns like me usually had a clue what house they'd be in. But honestly, I'm a C student for the most part, so I've got no chance of making it in Ravenclaw. And I run screaming if there's a spider within 10 yards of me. Gryffindor would slaughter me alive. Hufflepuff… well, I'm the definition of lazy. And don't even get me _started_ on Slytherin.

Maybe I won't be sorted at all. Maybe whoever does the Sorting will decide that I was brought to Hogwarts by mistake? That Katie Mason was not a witch after all? Maybe they'd force me to go home, where I was never to speak of Hogwarts again? The uncertainty of it all was maddening.

Suddenly, my compartment door burst open. A girl walked in. She was tall, with black hair and hazel eyes. She had on glasses, which made her look smart and stylish at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Monica," she said in a voice that I recognized as the Ravenclaw girl's. "I saw you in here, alone, and I thought maybe you could use some company?"

I bit my lip nervously. I was never good at making friends. They tended to end up hating me. I really didn't want to hurt this girl's feelings, but I decided I could use someone friendly. I did my best to smile.

"Hi, I'm Katie."

Monica walked in and sat down next to me. "So what house are you hoping to get sorted into?"

My heart sank. I had barely known this girl 5 seconds, and know she was probably going to think I was a weirdo or something. "Um… I don't really… well… uh… I don't really.. uh… know," I said meekly.

Monica laughed. "Well of course you don't _know _what house you'll be in, but do you have a preference?"

I shrugged. "Not really." I couldn't keep a tad of longing from creeping into my voice, but my new friend didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I hope to see you in Ravenclaw!" she said happily, and with that, she bounded out of the compartment.

* * *

><p>I was shaking from head to toe as Professor McGonagall led us into the Great Hall. As we were ushered to the front of the room, I gazed out at the four tables full of students. There was a tiny desk in the back of the room, but no one was sitting in it. Odd.<p>

Suddenly, McGonagall set an ancient looking hat on a stool in front of us. She instructed us to sit on the stool and put the hat on when our names were called. With that, the Sorting began.

One by one, the soon-to-be first years were Sorted. When Breen, Monica was called, she gave me a quick little smile before hurrying over to the stool. The moment the hat touched her head, it shouted "Ravenclaw!" I smiled faintly. At least _someone_ had gotten what they wanted.

Before I knew it, it was my turn. Trembling, I walked up and put the hat gingerly on my head. I was engulfed in darkness. For a moment, I thought there had been a mistake. But suddenly, a voice spoke in my ear.

"Kaitie… Ah, yes it has been a long time since I've had such a challenge. Where to put you?"

_Just choose,_ I thought. _Please, just choose!_

"Ah, but it's not all my decision, you know," said the hat. "You get some input too. What do you think?"

_Even the hat?_

"Apparently not. Well… I really don't know. Unless… But we haven't had one of those for _years_, they'll have to set everything up again… find a head of house…"

_What?!_

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. You see…there's a fifth house."

_A WHAT!?_

"A fifth house. You'll be its first member for over 200 years."

_And what house would this be?_

"Well very few people have ever heard of it. You see, very few people get Sorted there."

_I'd gathered that much. But what's it called?!_

"It's for people with especially powerful magic. Elemental magic. You know - fire, water, earth, and air."

_WHAT'S THE BLOODY THING CALLED?!_

"All right, all right. It's called..."

_WHAT?_

"Er… Magilador. Its colors are purple and white and the mascot's a phoenix. Happy now?"

_Magilador?_

"Yes, I just told you that, didn't I? Well, better announce it now, people are getting worried. So, the first member in two centuries, you go in MAGILIDOR!

There was stunned silence all around the room. Professor McGonagall pulled the hat off my head and showed me to the desk in the back. Now she was the one shaking. I sat down, and just then the full import of what the hat had said hit me.

_I'm a powerful witch! I have elemental powers! _I'm a powerful witch! I have elemental powers!__

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know, bad, right? I just had to get the idea out of my head. Don't forget to check out my other story, Shadowed! Also, review and let me know if I should make a full story about Magilador. Even flames are welcome!


End file.
